the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
What Was and What Is (Mz. Hyde meets Jasper)
This is a bit of a holiday starter to go along with the other introductions that are being made, so feel free to enjoy the inaugural celebration of the new archbishop! (Note: This was the 4th of July special.) '' '''Jasper:' It had been nearly a week - no, two. Two weeks since the unusual warp pad appeared in a flash of blinding blue light. Two weeks since the invisible Gem had taken her prisoner. From one frying pan into another. Two weeks. Great Clod had it been that long? The planks of wood groaned in protest as the twine bound them tighter and tighter together. It would be ready to sail soon. She never could swim, but she used to love the floating square. She clung to the control stick with glee as they bobbed along the river together. Every once a year, a war broke out in the sky. She regaled the story of its leader- a magnificent Quartz called Guy. The rebellion must be strong to ward off so many of Yellow Diamond's armies. As magnificent as they were, however, the rainbow boom canons still weren't safe. Their technicians hid under cover of darkness, aiming for their land. With no visible enemy, there was no one to fight, no threat to subdue. She loved them. Fireworks, she named them. Humans are so strange. With a half-hearted grunt, the square slid into the inky black water. The giant had to admit that London's gaslamps DID look charming on the shimmering surface. The small raft rocked gently. Peaceful. Unnervingly peaceful. BOOM She summoned her helmet. The canons were back and this time, Guy Quartz was no longer here. BOOM crackle As the colors that filled the sky met aristocratic cheers, the giant was thrown from her wooden perch and into the choppy waters, followed by pieces of the former boat. Great. Just great. Mz.Hyde: *From out of nowhere, a voice rings out.* Well, it seems you have yourself in quite a conundrum, huh? Jasper Jekyll: ( Clawing at the wood she hoists herself up, looking wildly around. ) WHO'S THERE? ( She jumps visibly at the next burst of light, falling back into the water and gurgling foreign obscenities as she falls. ) Mz.Hyde: *The voice giggles.* I like you, you're funny! As for who I am, I am another Narrator! And not any Narrator, but the Moderator! Jasper Jekyll: ( She claws her way back up above the water and clings to the wooden fragment. ) Moderator? What's that supposed to be? You a technician? Mz.Hyde: ' 'Eh...not exactly. You remember the voice coming from nowhere the other night? The "Invisible Gem" as you call her? Well, I'm like that too, but I have just a little more powers and responsibilities. Jasper Jekyll: No I don't remember a voice! I never heard it and I don't know what you're talking about! Mz.Hyde:*GASP* So I'm your first time?! Yayyy! I am so honored Miss. Jasper!~ Jasper Jekyll: ( irritated ) my first time for WHAT? Mz.Hyde: *The voice giggles again.* Oh, nothing you'll understand.... let's just say it's an organic thing. Anyways, you look lonely! I'll send you a friend to play with!~ Um, you might want to watch your head. *Mz. Hyde appears above Jasper.* Huh? *She stays suspended in the air for a moment before falling into the water. When she pops back up, she is clearly annoyed.* Damm it! My life is ruined once again by the voices! Jasper Jekyll: ( She ducks as the woman falls out of the sky. ) WHAT THE- Mz.Hyde: *She notices Jasper.* Oh hello, is your life being ruined by the voices too? Jasper Jekyll: If by "the voices" you mean that one unspecified technician, then yes Mz.Hyde: Yeah, they do this to me a lot. Is that why you're out here in the middle of the Thames? Or are you taking a celebratory swim for our newly appointed slimeball of an archbishop? Jasper Jekyll: ( She pauses for a moment, remembering the reason she left behind. The reason that would be laughing herself silly at this sight. ) I was scoping this town's defenses. They're weak. As for why I'm IN the Thames, let's just say that I used to be ON it. Mz.Hyde: Ah, I see. Well, I hate to tell you this, but you're kind of wasting your time. London is home to one of if not THE most powerful empire in the world. And they wouldn't have that empire without a powerful army. Jasper Jekyll: ( She shakes her head. ) You have no idea what's really out there. You humans may be strong against other humans, but there are entire forces scoping the planet and waiting to strike and when they do, you'll be outmoded, defenseless. Mz.Hyde: Ugh, tell me about it! A bunch of us at the society keep trying to tell the government that we're not prepared for an alien or monster invasion, and they look at us like we're crazy! Now America, THERE'S a country that's trying to get ready! Have you ever heard of Area 51? Jasper Jekyll: ( She narrows her eyes and tilts her chin up. ) Are those the ones who keep stealing our- their ''machines? '''Mz.Hyde:' Supposedly, yes. Jasper Jekyll: That explains a lot, they're starting to draw attention to themselves. Mz.Hyde: Really? Most people think Area 51's a sham. Jasper Jekyll: It's not a sham to the people who are sent on recovery missions for the equipment. Mz.Hyde: Ah, so you're an alien? Welcome to our planet! Jasper Jekyll: Heh, thanks. It's been... Interesting Mz.Hyde: So what brings you to our little blue and green marble? Jasper Jekyll: Rose Quartz Mz.Hyde: You're looking for a gemstone? Jasper Jekyll: I was, but I found her. And now she's the reason I've stayed. Mz.Hyde: Oooooo!~ Is she your girlfriend?!~�� Jasper Jekyll: What? No. ''' '''No. She was my commander. I carried out her orders and organized her armies. I was one of several Jaspers sent to destroy her but the politics of Homeworld are infinitely more complex than any of us were ever allowed to know. She revealed their plans. Their sick underhanded plans. There was no way I could serve under someone with so little dignity. Mz.Hyde: Soooooooo she was your boss. Jasper Jekyll: She was the best one I've ever had. I can never go back, but it's a small price to pay for the honor of upholding her defenses. Mz.Hyde: You mean you can't go back home? Like never? Jasper Jekyll: I'm a traitor to my Homeworld. If Yellow Diamond ever saw me, I'd be shattered on the spot. Mz.Hyde: Is that like killing someone? Jasper Jekyll: It's exactly like killing someone. It's like crushing every bone in your body under the weight of their boot. Mz.Hyde: That's terrible! I'm so sorry! Jasper Jekyll: ( She waves her off nonchalantly. ) Don't be, we're better off without them. Mz.Hyde: *By this point, the two have drifted back to shore, but neither of them seem to notice.* So why did you rebell? Jasper Jekyll: I didn't want to originally. When I was sent here, it was with one objective- crush the resistance and capture any remaining Crystal Gems. I was leading a party into the forest when, by some stroke of dumb luck, we encountered their leader. She was standing in a clearing with not a single weapon drawn, leaving her completely defenseless. It was almost as if...she was waiting for us. We didn't have to surrender, we had the upper hand, but as we fought, she started... TALKING. She spoke of our superiors. Treasonous things. She mentioned experiments we'd never heard of and orders we'd never give. I would have shattered her then, right when she became distracted... But she offered to prove it and I couldn't resist. I saw those monsters with my own eyes. My comrades. A Quartz is bound by honor and it was then I realized the Diamonds had none. It would have been revolting to continue to perpetuate their flawed logic. Mz.Hyde: And where is Rose now? Jasper Jekyll: She's still here. She's on the other side of the warp pad tending the plants and readying the arsenal. They all are. Mz.Hyde: So why are you here and not with them? Jasper Jekyll: You tell me! I'm still trying to figure it out Mz.Hyde: Soooooooo... you're just lurking around London like a homeless lady? Jasper Jekyll: That's one way to look at it, I guess Mz.Hyde: So you don't have a home or a base or anything? Jasper Jekyll: I did, but it's all back there Mz.Hyde: No no, I mean in London. Jasper Jekyll: So do I. Our base is in London too, just not THIS one. Obtained From Fireworks Category:Side Story Category:Character Side Stories Category:Introduction Stories Category:Nex's Return